He Loves Me? Rex POV
by KaitlynShadowheart
Summary: This is He Loves Me? from Rex's POV. Basically, Rex returns from a mission to surprise Noah, who he missed a ton. Hehe. Slash, Noex, mild language.


**This is ****He Loves Me?**** From Rex's POV. This was written when I was sitting at home, sick on the couch, so it may not be exactly up to par, sorry.**

**This is totally inspired by and dedicated to Bramblerose4, who gave me the idea to do it from Rex's POV! She is an amazing author, and I absolutely love her Noex stories. If you haven't already, I highly recommend reading hers! Sorry it took so long, Bramblerose4!**

**PS, I don't own Generator Rex.**

I was flying through the air towards the basketball courts to see if Noah was there. When White Knight suddenly sent my across the globe on a mission a week ago, I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. To be honest, I was missing him, BIG TIME. Noah was my best friend. He knew everything about me, and I could tell him anything. Well, almost anything. I didn't tell him about the feelings I had for him. Our friendship meant too much to me, and I didn't want to ruin it by creeping him out. Before I knew it, I was at the basketball courts. Noah was there, like I predicted. I landed quietly, and he didn't hear me, but I heard him talking to himself. I walked closer, close enough to understand what he was saying, but not too close as to blow my cover. He was plucking petals off of a daisy, and whispering to himself, "He loves me… He loves me not… He loves me… He loves me not…" _That's strange… Why is he talking to a flower? Wait. DID HE SAY "HE"! _When I snapped out of it, Noah was down to two petals. _Now's my chance._ "He loves me not…" Before he could break off the last petal, I wrapped my arms around his torso and lifted him high up into the air. He screamed his girlish scream, and clutched onto my arms really tightly. I couldn't help but laugh. "What the hell, Rex! Why'd you scare me like that!" He seemed really pissed off at me, and guilt immediately overtook me. I threw him up a bit so I could hold him better and caught him bridal style. When I had him in my arms, safer and more comfortable, his eyes were shut tight, and he was covering his face with his hands.

"Noe?" I tentatively said.

"What." Noah said.

"Sorry I scared you… I thought it would be funny…" I said quietly while slowly bringing us back to the ground.

"Well it wasn't." Noah crossed his arms but kept his eyes closed and pouted. _Too cute._

I landed, and lowered him to the ground. He turned his back to me, and I felt my heart twist. "Guess what?" I offered.

He sighed. "What super amazing awesome thing did you do this time?" He said in a mocking tone.

I took a deep breath to summon the courage to do what I was about to do. I took the step to close the space between up and wrapped my arms around Noah's waist. I felt him go completely stiff at the touch, but he relaxed after a moment. "He loves you." I whispered in his ear. Noah didn't say anything, and I got really worried. I thought I had ruined everything. _Well, he hasn't pushed you away in disgust yet, _I thought to myself.

"R-Really?" He said.

I gulped. "Yeah. I love you." I whispered again, and I could feel the shivers go down Noah's back. He turned around in my arms, and put his arms around my neck while burying his face into the crook of my neck. It felt so right the way we fit together, like two puzzle pieces that finally found each other.

"That's pretty super amazing awesome." I heard him say into my shirt. I chuckled and pushed his head away a bit. For a second, he looked heartbroken, but I kissed him on the lips. When we broke apart, he looked like he was about to cry. He leaned his fore head against mine and admitted, "I missed you." Before I could say anything, he kissed me again.

**Yay! I finished it :D Did you catch that super cliché simile? I couldn't resist throwing it in there. XD I actually enjoyed doing this from Rex's POV, though I guess it didn't change too much. Thanks again, Bramblerose4! Thanks for reading guys. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Kat.**


End file.
